Given a host of health problems that can arise from a relatively-sedentary lifestyle and improper exercising techniques, there is a renewed interest in personal fitness and preventative healthcare. Consequently, there is now an abundance of fitness equipment improve the physical fitness of users. Even with so many pieces of fitness equipment on the market, there are ongoing efforts to provide better equipment.